


the sky will always have surprises

by pixieyoshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Growing Relationships, M/M, renjun and shotaro are besties, shotaro just wants some space, sungchan is mentioned but doesnt actually appear, they like the sky, winwin and renjun are brothers, winwin is a dance major, yuta and shotaro are brothers, yuta has to fill in for winwin's photographer aka jaehyun, yuta is a photography major, yuta is overprotective of taro, yuta punched some kid in the past, yuwin, yuwin are basically parest to tarojun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoshi/pseuds/pixieyoshi
Summary: Yuta, twenty-one years old and a lost photography major finds himself in a situation. In order for his younger brother to forgive him for his annoying overprotectiveness. He must help his friend's brother in fulfilling an assignment for his dance class. When one afternoon of photoshoots turn into a state of life-lessons, Yuta and Sicheng become closer than what their brothers expect.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 69





	the sky will always have surprises

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!!! I just had the thought of taro and renjun being besties who complain about their older brothers who are suffering in college. but, that's not really what I did here but may for another. but, renjun and shotaro are the brothers of sicheng and yuta so yep :] I honestly wrote this because I've been enjoying the sky lately as looking at it and feeling connected with what's above us really calms me down. but! I hope you enjoy this story and make it towards the end! :D have fun!

“I have friends, why are you doubting me so much?” Shotaro pouts, mumbling his words as he walks past his older brother in the kitchen. Yuta, who puts a hand on his hip worriedly, was quite aware of how introverted the younger could be. “You act like I’m unable to do things on my own. I’m not seven anymore. I’m eighteen.”

  
  
  


“Eighteen,  _ yes _ . But, this is your third week at a new school and you know I’m just looking out for you. If anyone bullies, I’m showing up.”

  
  
  


Shotaro, who’s packing his bag stops and sends a small glare to the college male. “You’re lucky you didn’t get arrested, you’re not a minor anymore you can’t pick fights so lightly.”

  
  
  


“That kid punched you!”

  
  
  


“Okay! And, he’s gone. We’ve moved, it doesn’t matter anymore.” The younger groans, throwing his backpack over his shoulders as he’s done shoving the essentials inside. “I have friends, they’re very nice. Sungchan is very tall, Renjun is the opposite but he still has spirit. I’m going.”

  
  
  


“Tallness can be a weakness!” Yuta argues as he watches Shotaro slip his shoes on. He shakes his head, waving a small goodbye before heading his way out. The older male stands in front of the fridge, forgetting what he was going to make before his brother had interrupted his thoughts. It’s not like he minded, Shotaro was learning how to use his mouth and yield his words carefully as he was getting tired of Yuta butting into his life. To be fair, he had only involved himself into Shotaro’s school life  _ once _ as Yuta wondered why his brother had become so closed off. When he figured the reason for bullying being placed in the picture, a swing wouldn’t do much to himself as he wouldn’t allow anyone to place a hand on the younger. “Just a couple more years and he may become as stubborn as me.”

  
  
  


As his thoughts overflood his own desires to eat, Yuta walks back to his room in order to get ready for his morning classes that’ll be starting in an hour or less. Calculating the distance between his home and his university, he could speed walk and stop by a nearby café as he knew their fridge hasn’t been updated with goodies in a while. 

  
  
  


And maybe a walk would release the stress off from his mind that collected from his worries of Shotaro. It was possible that he was overreacting, maybe being overprotective was tiring to Shotaro himself. Yuta is all about logic, but, maybe to Shotaro he throws it all away and places his feelings before anything. And though Shotaro is only three years younger than him, he still treats him as if he’s his baby brother. 

  
  
  


As he was responsible for the eighteen year old, Shotaro was the reason why he had trailed along with him to South Korea as he was given the opportunity of a full-ride scholarship to a prestigious dance school for his efforts and talents. Yuta, who was afraid of leaving his younger brother in a new country wasn’t going to let him suffer alone so he had promised Shotaro who was in his first year of high school that he’d start learning Korean and search for universities in the area to attend so they could reside together comfortably. Now, fast forward three years later and Shotaro has found himself close to graduating while Yuta is in his third year of college. 

  
  
  


Yuta doesn’t have a clear view of what he’s aiming for, at first, he was striving to head towards a path of STEM. But, as he thinks about the work that falls under the category or becoming a physician assistant, he has rerouted his major greatly as he has now claimed the title of being a photography major. Which hasn’t been revealed to his parents yet, but, they don’t need to know of course.

  
  
  


Timeskip into the future of context, Yuta is walking down the street and enters a cafe that he doesn’t necessarily visit regularly but has been to a couple of times because of Shotaro. As it was about a ten minute distance from their apartment and his university, he can say that it was quite convenient if he wasn’t able to make breakfast. Luckily, the line isn’t that long and there seems to be no rush hour as the time usually occurs about thirty minutes from what the clock displays. When it’s Yuta’s turn to order, he requests for a simple americano and a tomato-basil sandwich to-go. His time at the front goes rather quickly and he walks towards the side of the counter to wait for his order to be called. 

  
  
  


It's another day with a simple change in his cycle, Yuta, who pulls out his phone for a distraction, finds the hours recycling as he waited for the same ending that comes about. 

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


“Shotaro, do you want to come over today? I invited Sungchan, but he said he has ice hockey practice.” Renjun questions as they pass the gate. Their homes were in the same direction except for the one turn that Renjun took after crossing a certain street. Shotaro, who would gladly say yes internally asked himself if it was okay to go out last minute. Tucking his lips in and thinking, he nods as he believed he was old enough to make his own decisions. Besides, Renjun didn’t live too far from his apartment so even if an emergency occurred, he would be able to sprint back home rather quickly. “Cool! My brother might be home, is that okay with you?”

  
  
  


“Yeah, I don’t mind.”   
  


  
  


And so, they venture off to Renjun’s home where his twenty year old brother, Sicheng is screaming through the phone as he couldn’t keep his composure after hearing his photographer wasn’t able to go forth with their scheduled appointment. Sicheng, who was a dance major, needed candidate photos for his project as he’d be expressing his art through pictures instead of a video as he wanted to switch things up. Well, his photographer wasn’t exactly a professional, he was from the photo department and he himself has his own life. He couldn’t get angry at his friend, but it is now a lost benefit that wouldn’t go towards both of them. 

  
  
  


When he's in the middle of his small crisis, Sicheng hears the front door open and there he shoots up from his seat on the couch to greet his younger brother. Though, it’s not only he who trails through the door but another figure who politely greets him a hello. “Renjun, you brought a friend and didn’t tell me? I could’ve prepared something you know. Making me look like a lame older brother.”

  
  
  


“It’s fine. We’re just going to study anyways.” Renjun clears up, Sicheng who sighed, sits back down. “You seem stressed. Did we walk in at the wrong time?”

  
  
  


“No, it’s just.. Jaehyun is unable to have a shoot this weekend. I need photos for my project and I’ve waited until the last minute to complete it.” He informs, Renjun nods his head as he was able to understand his rising worries. Shotaro, who lightly pokes his friend, whispers a couple of words into Renjun’s ear. “Really? Oh, do you think he’d be able to help him?” As he discreetly points to his brother. 

  
  
  


Shotaro shrugs, “I don’t know. But, I just thought I’d let you know.”

  
  
  


“Well, he seems too dazed in his own world. Let’s just go to my room.” Renjun tells, Shotaro nods and follows his friend down the hall. Sicheng, who lays flat on the living room’s couch contemplates heavily about what he’s going to do with his assignment. It’s not like it had much value.  _ Well _ , that was actually false it was about twenty-five percent of his grade and if he didn’t do it he could kiss his borderline A goodbye. All he needed was a photographer, an IPhone user would be acceptable at this point if they bring godly edits to it. He needed a savior, someone to help him out this mess quickly and he’d do anything at this point to receive one. 

  
  
  


But, maybe he wishes too hard as Yuta has arrived home to no brother and no messages. Yuta, who is calling Shotaro non-stop, hasn't received a reply from the eighteen year old. Even if he was out and about with his so-called ‘friends’, he could have at least informed him about the last-minute plans. Yuta, who has his location tracked on his phone, starts sprinting to the unknown destination to find out where his brother was. Walking up a case of stairs, he pounds his fist onto the wooden door and waits for someone to reply. 

  
  
  


Of course Sicheng is the one to lazily walk over to the front, mainly because Renjun would have refused as he had a guest over. When he twists the locks to the side and opens his entry way, an unfamiliar face begins to yell. “Where is Taro and why is he in your house creep!”

  
  
  


Sicheng, who blankly stares at the male doesn’t appreciate his loud tone but will acknowledge that his black hair slicked into a ponytail does need to be appreciated. He, who forgets that the male was here for someone, is unaware that the stranger is the brother of the unexpected guest Renjun has brought home. “I’m sorry, I don’t know who... _ Taro _ is?”

  
  


Yuta, who lets himself in, attempts to walk down the hall but is taken back by a hand who tugs onto his shirt. “You know, you shouldn’t just barge into a stranger’s home like this.”

  
  
  


“Then explain why you’re a brother stealer?”

  
  
  


Shotaro, who peeks his head out of Renjun’s doorway, recognizes the figure and returns back to his friend to apologize for his brother’s rudeness. But, to Renjun he finds it a bit hilarious that their interaction has led up to this. As he recalls the piece of information he was told only minutes ago, he wonders if Shotaro’s brother will be able to help with his sibling's rising problem. A giggle leaves Renjun’s mouth and it results in Shotaro releasing one as well as he found the situation quite embarrassing. Yuta, who’s ears never lie, walks towards the open door and finds Shotaro trying to conceal his laughs. “See! You’re a brother stealer!” As he points to the unnamed male, aka, Sicheng. “Why haven’t you been answering my texts! I thought you got kidnapped!”

  
  
  


Shotaro, who fumbles through his pockets, doesn't feel his phone in the checked areas. Grabbing his backpack, he rummages through the notebooks and items to find his device at the bottom of his bag. “I didn’t know it wasn’t on me.”

  
  
  


“ _ You’re going to make me get gray hair early! Don’t stress me out like that _ .” As Yuta suddenly switches over to Japanese, which was a sign of distress. Shotaro, who chews on his lip, only responds.

  
  
  


“ _ You need to trust me. This is why I don’t like talking to you sometimes. _ ”

  
  
  


Sicheng, who pops behind Yuta, points at him and questions Renjun in Chinese, “ **Are they from Japan** ?” He receives a nod from the younger boy and nods as he understands why he couldn’t comprehend their conversation. “Look, if you’re gonna have a sibling argument can you not do it in our house?”

  
  
  


“ _ Shotaro, let’s go home _ .”

  
  
  


“No.” Shotaro bluntly replies. Yuta, who’s eyes almost fly out of their sockets, is surprised to hear his brother defy his words. “You’re being mean, I don’t like you right now. Let me study with my friend.”

  
  
  


“ _ Taro, let’s go home. _ ”

  
  
  


“I’ll go home when I feel like it.” He states, turning his back on his brother to focus his attention on Renjun. “I’m not a baby anymore, you can’t keep being so overprotective of me. We’re not in Jeju anymore, you’re so stuck in the past.” Shotaro lets out a huff, “you want me to forgive you? Do something nice for my friend since you’ve barged into their home unexpectedly.”

  
  
  


“Taro-”

  
  
  


Shotaro turns around and makes eye contact with Sicheng who is behind him, “My brother is a photography major,” Renjun’s brother then looks at the back of Yuta’s neck. “I think he’s skilled. So, I think he’d be a great help for your assignment.”

  
  
  


“You’re a photography major?” Sicheng questions lightly, but it's still loud enough to be heard by Yuta. He turns around and nods. “Well...do you want your brother to forgive you or not?”

  
  
  


“ _ Taro, why are you giving me this as a source of your forgiveness? It’s not even benefiting you _ .” 

  
  
  


Shotaro shrugs, “ _ I think you need a friend. _ ” 

  
  
  


“ _ I have friends _ .”

  
  
  


“ _ I don’t count _ .”

  
  
  


Yuta, who groans can’t fight with the younger as he knows it’ll lead nowhere. Letting out a defeated sigh, Yuta puts out a hand firmly. “I’m Yuta, I’ll be your photographer for whatever you need me for.” 

  
  
  


Sicheng, who is surprised to find the sudden introduction presented to him hesitantly shakes it. “Sicheng….”

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


And with the day introductions were made, Yuta was immediately kicked out by the courtesy of Shotaro who felt terrible for the brothers who had to witness his sibling lose his marbles over his short disappearance. Now, it’s up to Yuta and himself to make things right as all he needed to do was complete this assignment for the sake of Sicheng and for his little brother to love him again. He’s sure that’s a bit overdramatic to claim that Shotaro didn’t love him, but, as he reflects on his actions and words. He can clearly see why Shotaro pushes him away time to time. 

  
  
  


Saturday afternoon, Yuta was waiting at the Han River for Sicheng as they were going to proceed with the shoot due to Shotaro’s words and Sicheng’s desperation. Now, he doesn't necessarily hate the idea of taking pictures of an individual he’s just met. But, it was a forced project onto his hands and he was unsure how he’d receive inspiration for poses. Even with those overall cons, he can say that he had candidate pictures of his class when monthly portraits came around. So, maybe there was a small benefit that blossomed from this situation. 

  
  
  


“Sorry if I kept you waiting.” A breathy voice apologizes, “I was unsure of what to wear.” 

  
  
  


“It’s fine, you’re not late.” Yuta reassures, “Look since both of us weren’t prepared for this. Do you have any particular shots in mind? It’ll make my life easier.” 

  
  
  


“Well...usually Jaehyun would have a storyline for me to capture. So, I don’t.”

  
  
  


Yuta nods, releasing a tiny huff as he looks to the side. “Alright, well. Give me a minute and let me try to stir something up.”

  
  
  


Sicheng doesn’t complain as he wasn’t the one in charge of the camera. As he takes the initiative to sit down comfortably on the grass, he wipes the corner of his eyes and lets out a small yawn as he was somewhat tired from school and dance. Warming up his feet by pointing them and flexing, he looks up to the sky with fond eyes as the sea of blue has greeted the earth kindly. Yuta, who stares into the lens of his camera, grips onto the sides tightly. He chews the inside of his cheek and asks for his brain to activate some genius storyline as he wasn’t prepared at all. When he glances back to check if Sicheng was still around, he finds him sitting on the grass with his head slightly tilted up. “Do you enjoy the sky?” Yuta questions awkwardly, looking up as he was trying to find what Sicheng was looking for.

  
  
  


“You can say that.” 

  
  
  


“Well...any particular reason why?” 

  
  


The younger male shrugs his shoulders. He finds Yuta placing himself next to him in order to listen more carefully to his words as it could be the answer to conquering the wall they’ve encountered. “I guess....the sky is loyal?”

  
  
  


“Loyal?”

  
  
  


“No matter what we do to it, it’ll alway stay. Also, it goes through its own seasons of rain, snow, and can experience occasional thunder. But, whether it is hours or days of experiencing new changes, they’ll return back to normal. Does that make sense? Also, for a shorter answer. It’s calming.”

  
  
  


“No, it does.” As Yuta still looks up to understand his explanation. Sicheng is right with the idea of the sky being comforting in its own form. But, he ponders about the correlation he’s made. The sky is like any other person on this earth, having their own clear sunny days that fulfill happiness. Or, they experience harsh times of rain where they must release their sadness on others or for themselves to not become clogged with negativity. Yuta fears that his brother’s sky does not consist of happy days, but he inflicts on those possibilities as he constantly floods his blue with pollution because of his overprotectiveness. Shotaro is growing, he should too as well and leave his clouds to form properly. “It...it does.” 

  
  
  


“Sorry if I made you like... _ think _ ? I don’t know if I should be apologizing but I feel like I made the atmosphere a bit sad.”

  
  
  


“Nope, in fact you allowed me to make up a storyline.” Yuta shortly pops up from his place on the ground and sticks out a hand for Sicheng to grasp onto it. “Everyone says the sky has a limit, but, let’s make them think otherwise.”

  
  
  


Sicheng, looks at his hand. Then up to Yuta. He finds his heart smiling, the words were basic but Sicheng appreciates the aspect of simplicity dearly. The Chinese male does not think twice to connect their palms together and there he is lifted up easily by the help of Yuta’s strength. “I’ll make sure you get the most compliments in your class.”

  
  
  


“Well then, I’ll make sure that you receive compliments from your professor.”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


As their afternoon quickly shifted into the sun wanting its nightly rest. Sicheng and Yuta finish up their last set of shots as Yuta wanted to capture Sicheng in a darker setting for the sake of variation and of course the sky-story they have implemented into the pictures. With the night concealing the blue sea with black and light clusters of stars. There is a small breeze that welcomes their skin and Sicheng is not happy to find his arms freezing as he didn’t bring a layer for himself. Yuta, who is comfortable with a jacket and sweatshirt removes the unzippable piece to place onto Sicheng. “Oh, thank you.” Sicheng quietly says, appreciating the small action as it protected him from the piercing air. 

  
  
  


“Wouldn’t want you turning into an ice cube or something.” Yuta jokes, which results in Sicheng laughing. They begin to walk off the grassy area of the Han River and onto the cement pathway leading to their apartments. “I enjoyed shooting with you today. I’ll message you once I finish editing them.” 

  
  
  


“I did too. It was quite lucky of me to find out that you major in photography or else I would have been doomed.” 

  
  
  


“I’m glad I was able to help.” 

  
  
  


“Hey, I know we’re basically strangers to each other. But, if you’re having any complications with...Taro? You can always talk to me. I know what it’s like to be a parent at a young age especially when being a foreigner as well.”

  
  
  


“That’s nice of you to do, but, I’d rather not burden you with my worries.”

  
  
  


“I don’t think you would,” Sicheng clears up. “Everyone has a weakness Yuta. Yours is your brother. The world is a nasty place,  _ yes _ . But, you will need to learn that you will have to face the time of letting him go. And maybe, that time is now.” 

  
  
  


Yuta turns his head to Sicheng, his lips displaying his unhappiness as they curved down. He couldn’t be mad at his words as he indeed was correct. Shotaro was no longer fifteen, he was eighteen and is close to becoming a legal adult soon. Yuta, who is reminded by his younger brother that he is stuck in the past, is uncomfortable with uncertainty and how the environment will treat his pure soul. “How’d you do it then?” He’s curious to how Sicheng dealt with his brother growing up. 

  
  
  


“We’re all growing sprouts. Renjun is at the stage where he’s gaining new aspects to keep his stem stable. But, I have to accept that there will be others that will step on him for the sake of bringing him down. He is a quick learner and though I am afraid of the world for him, he knows himself better than anyone else. So, I took a step back and when the moment arrived. He’ll come to me for whatever he needs.”

  
  
  


“You make it sound so easy.”

  
  
  


“It isn’t, trust me.” Sicheng reassures, “But, a bit of space will allow them to breathe.”

  
  
  


“It’s like...looking at the sky.” As Yuta looks at Sicheng, their eyes meet and the younger male smiles widely. 

  
  
  


“Yeah, just like looking at the sky.”

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


As Shotaro enters the kitchen to fulfill his daily routine of packing his school items and greeting Yuta good morning. This time, he decides to inform Yuta about his plans as his two friends Sungchan and Renjun would be going ice skating for the sake of Sungchan wanting to show off his skills. “I’m going out after school.”

  
  
  


Yuta, who stands in front of the fridge perusal gives the boy a thumbs up. “Okay, just text me when you’re coming home so I know if I should cook for three. If not get take-out for yourself on your way back.”

  
  
  


Shotaro, who is taken back by his response nods to himself slowly. “Yeah...I will.”

  
  
  


“Do you need money?”

  
  
  


“I think I’ll be okay, thank you though.” The younger throws his backpack on, walking to the door to slip on his shoes. Before he twists the locks undone and opens the exit. He stares at his brother who searches for nothing on the empty shelves. “I’ll see you later, bye.”

  
  
  


“Have a good day.”

  
  
  


And there, Shotaro is out the door. A tad confused but liking the fact that his brother had not freaked out about his decisions. Walking to school, he wonders what has created the sudden distance and granted space. “Weird…” Shotaro whispers to himself, shivering by the thought of his brother being potentially possessed by some new soul. For the last couple of days, Yuta has been oddly happy. Which didn’t concern Shotaro as he believed his brother deserved some sunlight in his cloudy cycle, but he wondered what had occurred for things to shift. His phone doesn’t occasionally buzz anymore, but it floods with new messages and he can hear Yuta laughing from his room as if his new friend was a professional comedian. Whatever or whoever it was, definitely was affecting Yuta in the brightest of ways.

  
  
  


Renjun, whose timing is perfect in intersecting with Shotaro at the spot they usually depart at when walking home greets the male enthusiastically as he seemed to be in quite a predicament. “Are you okay? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost.”

  
  
  


Shotaro shakes his head, “No, it’s just my brother was acting weird today. I thought it was odd. He was really accepting when it came to my plans. Usually, he’d bombard me with questions, but, he was just...okay with it?” 

  
  
  


Renjun places a finger on his lip, “You know. Mine was acting a bit odd as well. He told me if I was going home late I should buy dinner to eat at home because he’d be out. He has like no friends.”

  
  
  


“Mine said the same thing! Well similar, it was about getting food for myself or texting him if I’d be back on time for dinner so he can cook for the right amount of people.”

  
  
  


That’s when his friend’s expression shifted, “Are you having a guest?”

  
  
  


As Shotaro recalls back to their conversation, Yuta did indeed specify the amount of servings he’d be cooking for. “He...said three. But, it’s just him and I who live in the apartment.” Walking forward from their spot, Renjun turns around to find a familiar figure running in the opposite direction. Recognizing the coat and chestnut messy hair. His brother is making his way towards another familiar figure, flinging himself onto the boy as their hands are removed from the pocket of their layers. Interlacing into the crevices of their palms and melting into one another comfortably. Renjun, who is shocked, forcibly turns Shotaro around to capture the scene. The two older boys don’t notice that their eyes have caught them in the act. “That’s...Yuta?”

  
  
  


“And,  _ my brother _ ?”

  
  


With the two teen boys trying to comprehend and process the proper fact that their brothers had begun seeing each other. Yuta, who looks back quickly laughs. “They saw you, idiot.”

  
  
  


“Whatever, we’d have to tell them anyway. It’s been more than two weeks and Renjun has finally made plans to go out with your brother and Sungchan.” 

  
  
  


“Do you think they saw it coming?”

  
  
  


Sicheng rests his head on the older’s shoulder. “No, but, the sky always holds surprises.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it towards the end, thank you for reading and I hope you have a lovely day/night! if you'd like to leave kudos or a nice comment they are well appreciated <3 I hope to make new and better stories in the future for you and once again thank you for your support!


End file.
